Kurochō
is the self-proclaimed leader of the organization Hien hailing from the Land of Sleepless Nights. She has taken the form of many, notably Musei, a shinobi who waged war on Tokugakure and the Land of Yang many years ago. Having escaped her imprisonment, Kurochō returned to her land with the idea of forming a new group, one that would conquer the Land of Yang. Background Kurochō wasn't always her name. She began her life as Kotei, daughter to a criminal father, sister to four more children. She would watch her father in a drunken state, hitting her siblings one by one. She'd try to protect them, but she failed to do so each and every time. But when the night became darker, he would have his way with her, away from the ears and eyes of many. After dying mysteriously, Kotei would be left to watch her siblings, but she would abandon them to become a kunoichi, to fight for her country. She needed a purpose, one that would erase her sadness and reform her into something useful. She quickly became a mercenary for hire and was occasionally sent to the Land of Yang for reconnaissance purposes. While there, she saw the luxury of their village, Tokugakure, and the beauty of their land. She questioned about the land and was told of the two lands' history with one another. In a time of depression for the land, Musei the leader, asked Yawaraka for his support, but Yawaraka refused to help him, despite the two being good friends. The details surrounding their animosity towards each other were long gone, but Kotei didn't need details. She would realize that the Land of Yang was a land filled with selfishness and greed. During Musei's final attack on the Land of Yang, Kotei fought alongside him. She was a skilled fighter, known for her use of various poisons on the battlefield. But her will to fight slowly died as she watched the extraordinary agents of YIN, led by Chiwa Hakage, arrive on the scene. As their forces dwindled, Musei requested Kotei. He devised a scheme that would place Kotei in his shoes. She rejected the idea at first, but after understanding that it would help Musei fight another day, Kotei obliged. With the Transformation Technique, Kotei transformed into Musei, and was imprisoned by Tokugakure. After many years in prison, Musei's spies helped to free her. After returning to the Land of Sleepless Nights, Musei welcomed her and explained his new goal: to form a group strong enough to destroy Tokugakure and take over the Land of Yang. She would become Hien's decoy leader, the one who would shield the true leader, Musei. Appearance Kurochō is a woman who holds dark beauty. Her hair, which she has tied up to form a long ponytail, is pitch black in color, and sometimes appears to have a dark tint of purple in certain lights. She is very pale and for this, she has jokingly been referred to as , her unearthly scarlet eyes seem to compliment this title. She is very fashionable, choosing to wear high heels instead of standard shinobi sandals, or a rather revealing purple dress instead of a standard flak jacket. She is very youthful for her age, and may use the Transformation Technique in a similar manner to of to maintain her youth. She is almost always seen with black butterflies. Black butterflies are always a sign of her presence. Personality In her childhood, Kurochō was extremely quiet, carrying around an eerie aura with her due to the nature of her father. She thought little of him, and only saw him as nothing less than a monster. Abilities Quotes